onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Hat Pirates
The Black Hat Pirates are a crew of pirates led by one of the few female captains that is also a Supernova-class pirate and a member of the Will of D. Along with their first mate and second mate, they have the most Supernovas in a crew (totaling three Supernovas). While they have a high number of low bountied pirates onboard, they tend to fight in situations that favor them over their opponents and fight as a team. Despite their name's evil connotation, they actually follow a strict code of conduct that puts most other pirate crews to shame. Crew Members Monkey D. Sora - Captain of the Black Hats - image:Bsymbol.gif305,000,000 : The daughter of Monkey D. Dragon and the older half-sister of Monkey D. Luffy by four years, she is considered one of the most dangerous pirates on the Grand Line, despite being from the East Blue. While stopping briefly at Whiskey Peak, Sora found the Oni Oni no Mi in the office of the Baroque Works leader there, Mr. 8 (in reality, Ingram of Alabasta's Royal Guard). At first, she refused to eat the Devil Fruit, but towards the end of a year on Little Garden, she ended up eating it in a heat-related hallucination. Despite her intial fears, she has learned to master the Mythical Zoan Fruit's power. While on Sanbody Archapelago, Sora learned from Silver Rayleigh about her inherent Haki talents and managed to finish training just in time for Rayleigh to return and meet Luffy. Sora only learned that Luffy was her half-brother from former Fleet Admiral Sengoku's announcement during the Battle of Marineford. Although initially shocked, she has decided to meet Luffy and embrace him as her brother "even if he is an airhead". She waits for him in the New World. Ryuunosuke Zanaver '''- First Mate of the Black Hats - image:Bsymbol.gif278,000,000 : The son of an East Blue Marine Captain, Zanaver was raised to be a Marine, with his father going so far as to arrange for an officer training course for him at age 15. But Zanaver was a terrible shot and flunked every quiz and test. So on his 17th birthday, he ran off and joined a dojo. Once there, Zanaver found his true calling as a swordsman. For four years, he trained extensively and soon mastered the art of swordsmanship. Soon after, he graduated from the dojo and went out into the world fighting other swordsmen. But after his near-death experience (with a swordsman whose name he never learned and who he called "The Gentleman"), he was rescued by Sora, who helped him with doctor's fees and asked him to join her crew with an offer to fight swordsmen across the world. Without hesitation, Zanaver agreed. After Sora learned about Haki from Rayleigh, he too learned the two common forms of Haki from Sora. '''Miou Youko - Second Mate of the Black Hats - image:Bsymbol.gif251,000,000 : The only child of a minor East Blue mountain bandit chieftain, she was always reviled by her "rotten no-good stinkin father". Orphaned at age six, she was an unsuccessful thief for twelve years before she became a bounty hunter by the training of the duo Johnny and Yoskau. After four years of training, she became one of the few female bounty hunters in the East Blue. But, after being targeted by a corrupt Marine recruitment drive, she was imprisoned for two months on false charges on false recruitment. After her release, she became a target for the survivors of the sting operation. Luckily, Youko was saved by Sora and Zanaver. After escaping from town, Youko joined the Black Hats and later became the second mate. After Sora learned about Haki forms from Rayleigh, Youko learned the two common form of Haki with Zanaver. Naomi Aya - Navigator of the Black Hats - image:Bsymbol.gif32,000,000 : The third and final daughter of a fishing family, Naomi was raised in a quiet East Blue village where pirate attacks were rare. At age ten, her only brother found the Isou Isou no Mi, but was soon killed afterwards by greedy bounty hunters who tried to steal the Devil Fruit. When that failed, they ransacked their home, force-fed Naomi the Isou Isou no Mi, and kidnapped her. She was then sold into an local circus act to perform as a "freak act". She escaped within the week of her capture and made it back home, only to be unable to participate in the fishing expedition due to the Isou Isou no Mi. Nonetheless, Naomi began to study about seamanship and navigation techniques in order to become a great sailor. When some Fishman pirates came to plunder the village, the local militia tried to stop the raiders but were nearly routed when the three Black Hat Pirates came in and sliced and diced the Fishmen into a retreat. Seeing the Fishmen defeated by the three (human) pirates, Naomi asked if they had an "expert navigator" onboard. When the trio said they hadn't, Naomi offered her services in front of the local militia. Initially shocked, the pirates asked if she really wanted to join them, which caused Naomi to launch a triade about "not fearing fear". With that, Naomi became the fourth Black Hat Pirate. Yasu Ichirou - Gunner of the Black Hats - image:Bsymbol.gif60,000,000 : An orphan from an early age, Yasu learned to be streetwise and cunning by the time he was 10 years old. By the time he turned 16, he had become a terror on the streets to many of the thugs that roamed about. After being recruited into the Marines, he showed a flair for inventing weapons and for being a expert marksman. He spent some time in the Marines, but was discharged under circumstances he himself couldn't explain or understand. After trying to return to the Marines twice more, he was told by the garrison commander not to return or be treated as a criminal. Without a steady income, he tried a number of odd jobs, from bounty hunting to helping sell weapons and ammunition. In the brief time he sold weapons, he learned about how to make certain types of ammunition. Soon enough, he tried to be a fisherman, but nearly drowned in a storm has the Black Hats not rescued him out of the wreckage of his boat. With his rescue being "a miracle", as Yasu puts it, he joined the ranks of the Black Hats as their Gunner. Shortly after entering the Grand Line, Yasu invented the Gatling Rifle, a 10 barreled rifled firearm that can quickly reload and use a number of custom ammunitions. During the year on Little Garden, Yasu took to calling himself "Noroshi" since he believe that his true name was "boring". Thus in battle, he becomes Noroshi, which is why his bounty is incorrectly recorded as "Noroshi". Shiro Nori - Cook of the Black Hats - image:Bsymbol.gif54,000,000 : One of the few Fishmen in the Black Hats, Category:Crews